


Doors

by gevaudan



Series: Occupational Hazards [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Conversations, Gen, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gevaudan/pseuds/gevaudan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All this modern automation of everyday things is superb, until suddenly - it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doors

"Napoleon, move! We do not have long before this whole place goes up in - Oh. How on earth did you manage that?"

"Well, that's an interesting question, tovarish."

"So I see."

"You took out the central generator I'm guessing?"

"I did, yes. As we discussed."

"And I assume that said generator powers the..."

"The doors?"

"The doors, indeed."

"Ah. But you were meant to be on that side of the door, at the meeting point, preparing for us to make one of our resourceful and awe-inspiring escapes, not...here."

" I was. But you were late."

"I am frequently late on occasions such as this."

"Yes, and you frequently need me to rescue your sorry Russian hide. So I was coming back for you."

"And as you came through the door, I cut the..."

"Power, yes."

"And so the door...?"

"Closed."

"And now..."

"Would you quit smirking and give me a little help here, please? I thought you were bellowing something about a tight deadline?"

"I will, but I believe we have a few moments to allow me to fully appreciate this for a few moments more."

"Illya Nikovetch Kuryakin, you are an evil and sadistic man and I will be putting all this in my report to Mr Waverly."

"You will voluntarily divulge, within a report which goes on permanent record, that you somehow managed, without any interference from THRUSH, to get yourself captured by an automatic door?"

"Look, are you going to help or not?"

"Of course, Napoleon, in just one moment."

"Agent Kuryakin, you put that camera down right now."

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that."

"Illya..."

"Very well. On three?"

"One. Two. Three!"

"Move!"

"Phew... Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, Napoleon..."

"Yeah?"

"RUN!"


End file.
